


Giovanni e Rami

by Invisible_38



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Best Friends, Fights, Friendship, Future Fic, Help, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_38/pseuds/Invisible_38
Summary: I Rames litigano e i loro due migliori amici decidono di intervenire.
Relationships: Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Kudos: 12





	Giovanni e Rami

Capitava, di tanto in tanto, che Martino e Niccolò litigassero.  
Poteva essere per qualcosa di stupido, come quella volta Martino aveva trovato la cucina tutta sottosopra dopo l’ennesimo esperimento culinario di Niccolò, o qualcosa di più serio, come due mesi prima, quando il rosso aveva accuratamente evitato di andare ad un’importante festa di compleanno per passare tutta la serata steso accanto ad un Niccolò in piena fase depressiva.   
Ogni loro litigio era poi seguito da un periodo più o meno lungo di guerra fredda, nel quale entrambi si ostinavano a stare in silenzio e a mantenere il broncio come qualsiasi bambino di quattro anni che si rispetti.  
Per questo motivo – e anche perché entrambi sapevano che, se si fossero lasciati Martino e Niccolò, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai avuto uno straccio di possibilità di trovare la propria anima gemella - Giovanni e Rami avevano silenziosamente concordato di intervenire ogni qualvolta fosse necessario affinché i loro migliori amici non combinassero qualche cazzata. Li conoscevano troppo bene per non sapere quanto fossero due impiastri, alle volte.  
Così, quando alle dieci di sera gli arrivò un messaggio da Rami che recitava “Hanno litigato. Di nuovo”, Giovanni non poté fare a meno che alzare gli occhi al cielo, trarre un bel respiro profondo, chiamare il suo migliore amico e chiedergli con tutta la calma che si poteva avere a quell’ora: “Che cazzo avete combinato questa volta?”   
E mentre un imbarazzato Martino tentava di spiegargli per filo e per segno la situazione, di tanto in tanto nascondendo qualche dettaglio e alleggerendo un po’ la verità, a Giovanni parve quasi di sentire la voce di Rami, al telefono con Niccolò, urlare “Azzardati a fare casino con la tua anima gemella e giuro che ti vengo a cercare” seguito da una sequela di insulti detti quasi con affetto.  
Dopo tutta quella fatica, come minimo dovevano essere nominati testimoni di nozze.

**Author's Note:**

> So che i Rames non sono proprio una di quelle coppie che litigano ogni due per tre (e ne sono felice), ma mi è sempre piaciuta un po' l'idea che i loro migliori amici intervenissero per salvare la situazione. Così ho provato a scrivere una piccola fanfiction. So che non è lunghissima, ma spero che vi possa comunque piacere. Baci.


End file.
